


The Parting Gift

by Fanfic1



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Historical, M/M, My First Smut, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic1/pseuds/Fanfic1
Summary: Philippe has been practising sword-fighting after Louis has said he's sending him to war, but when he returns the Chevalier lets him know that he will miss him. He decides to give him a parting gift (in true Chevalier form) for Philippe to think about while he's away from his lover.





	The Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reinvented scene from episode 5 of series 2 of Versailles when Philippe comes back from practising sword-fighting after Louis tells him he’s sending him to war, and the Chevalier does not want him to go. Philippe and the Chevalier are just about to start getting busy when, as usual, in walks Bontemps. We all know what Bontemps is like with his expert timing! But this is how I imagine the scenario would play out had he not interrupted. The first few paragraphs are written from what happened in the TV series, included to set the scene, but the rest is from my own head. This is the first thing I’ve ever written, so be gentle! (For some reason I found this really funny to write!)

Philippe walked purposefully into his bedroom followed by two servants and stopped in front of the mirror while the servants helped him out of his armour. He had been practicing his sword fighting in preparation for Louis finally permitting him to go to war. On his bed laid the Chevalier in his nightgown, his head hanging off the edge of the bed, clearly feeling forlorn over his lover’s imminent departure. “Why does the king get to declare war and I don’t? Why can’t I do that?”, he questioned. He sat up and swung his legs round. “You know, I think I will. I will declare war on someone. Today.” He snapped his fingers for the servants to leave and sauntered over to Philippe. He stood behind him and rested his head on his shoulder while wrapping his arms possessively around the man’s waist. “You can’t go”, he declared, admiring the pair’s reflection in the mirror, “I forbid it.”

“I don’t care,” replied Philippe.

“Very well. Then I shall come with you. You can’t stop me.” The Chevalier released his grasp and went to grab a small, silver container of powder.

“If you want to come to war, you can’t bring this.” Philippe removed the container from his hands and closed the lid.

“Regrettably then, I will remain. Anyway, you know my opinion on mud and tulips,” said the Chevalier as he hopped back onto the bed. “I shall stay here. Keep the bed warm.” An insinuating smile formed on his face.

“Spend my money,” added Philippe, knowing his lover all too well.

“Fortunately you can stop worrying about that, for I have come into an inheritance. My uncle Hugues. Miserable bugger. The only time I ever saw him smile was when his wife fell off a horse.” The Chevalier crept closer to the edge of the bed where Monsieur was now standing.

“You will miss him terribly, I suppose,” he responded with a cheeky look.

The blonde clutched the other man’s coat and pulled him down onto the bed in one swift motion. “Not as much as I will miss you, darling.” He leaned over a pleasantly surprised Philippe and kissed him gently.

Who knew how long it would be until the pair saw each other again? They knew that they had to make the most of what little remaining time they had left together. Philippe wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him down onto him, not wanting to let him go. He kissed him deeper, more passionately. Chevalier moved his hand up to caress Philippe’s cheek, feeling them become flushed, while Philippe’s hands moved lower down the other’s back.

Chevalier brushed his soft lips along Philippe’s cheek and began kissing and sucking gently at his neck. “Oh, my love,” said Philippe breathily, “I honestly don’t know how I will bear to be away from you for all that time.”

“Let me give you this parting gift for you to remember while you are away. And to heighten the anticipation of what I will give you upon your return.”

The Chevalier raised himself onto his knees and positioned them either side of the other man’s thighs. He pulled Philippe up to face him and removed his coat, flinging it over the edge of the bed. Philippe glanced at it on the floor but the Chevalier immediately put a hand to his face to turn his gaze back towards him. He wanted him to remember every second of this. He lifted Philippe’s shirt over his sleek, dark curls to expose his pale, sparsely haired chest before clasping his face between both hands and thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth. Philippe’s hands met the Chevalier’s waist as he lowered himself onto the man’s lap, feeling Monsieur’s hardness beneath him. Philippe felt a smile form on the other’s lips as he continued to kiss him.

The Chevalier broke the kiss to give his lover a mischievous look before ripping off his nightgown and pushing Philippe back down onto the bed. Ravenous, he leaned down to the man and kissed hungrily down the length of Monsieur’s torso, moving himself further down the bed until his feet met the floor. He grabbed his prey by the ankles and briskly pulled so that their hips met at the edge of the bed. A streak of excitement ran through Philippe’s body.

The Chevalier tore Philippe’s shoes off and threw them to the floor. The men locked eyes, the Chevalier now appearing even hungrier, before he expertly unbuttoned Philippe’s breeches and pulled them off with a flourish to reveal his cock, rock hard and ready. Not being able to wait a second longer, he knelt down and took his lover’s cock into his warm, wet mouth and Philippe gasped and arched his back. At this moment he did not want to be anywhere but here. He did not want to go to war. He did not ever want to leave the blonde’s side.

Philippe moved his hips in sync with the Chevalier’s movements, pushing his cock further into the man’s throat. He continued to thrust, harder, harder, his hands grasping at the bedsheets. Knowing his lover’s body language so well, the Chevalier stopped and raised his head. “Mignonette, you must not finish yet.”

He moved over to the bedside table and retrieved a glass bottle of oil and dripped some over his long fingers. He could see the anticipation all over Monsieur’s face. He got back into position and lightly grasped the base of Philippe’s cock and made gentle strokes while circling the man’s hole with his oiled index finger. He slipped the end inside and Philippe made a small groan as his finger moved around and gradually sunk in further. After a short while another finger was added, followed by a third. 

“Mmmm, fuck me.” Philippe was becoming impatient. The Chevalier grinned. “Fuck me now!”

Obeying his lover’s demands, he removed his fingers and stood up. He stroked his own cock with his oiled fingers and guided the tip slowly into Philippe. He started getting deeper until the entire length of his cock was inside, repeatedly sliding over that sweet spot. A look of utter euphoria came over Philippe’s face as his lover’s thrusting began to get harder. The Chevalier swung his head back in pleasure, his hands on Philippe’s hips, pulling him further onto him. The two men both groaned.

Philippe grabbed at the sheets with one hand, and the other slid down towards his own desperate, dripping cock, unable to resist. He slid his hand up and down its length fiercely. He began to writhe and spilled all over his stomach. This sight was too much for his lover. The Chevalier let out a roar and came deep inside Philippe, continuing to thrust until he had drained himself dry.

He flopped down on top of his lover while they both caught their breath, resting his head on the man’s stunningly pale chest. He rolled off and laid next to Philippe. Their stomachs glistened with cum. The Chevalier reached over to sweep Philippe’s beautiful dark curls from his face.

“Don’t leave me, Mignonette.”

“I must. But I know you will be here waiting for me when I get back.”


End file.
